Hash Slinging Revenge
by SlainByStory
Summary: Spongebob, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs come face-to-face with A mysterious ghost. The ghost seems intent on getting revenge, but for what?


The Hash Slinging Slasher. Everyone knew the name, but not many feared it. That is until one particularly spooky set of events. It all started, like any other day at the Krusty Krab. With a smile, Spongebob slid an order of Krabby Patties through the window. He then places the finishing touch on the final patty, finishing the second order. " **Grilled with love"** He whispers, putting the perfect patty on the tray. It was then he noticed the tray from last time still in the window. Through the small opening he could see squidward was missing from his post. The voice of an impatient customer was heard coming from the dining area. " **I've been waiting 15 minutes!"** It called.

The fry-cook took it upon himself to fill their orders. After taking the trays to the customers, he dashed off to find squidward. It wasn't long until Spongebob found the octopus by the dumpsters. Frozen in place, as if he'd seen a ghost. " **Squidward… Squidward?** " He said, waving his hand in front of the petrified cashier. He noticed a tentacle still clutching a bag of garbage. Before he could figure out what to do, Squidward's eyes flashed red before he regained consciousness.

" **I feel so ..weak.** " He mumbled before laying his eyes on the relieved sponge. " **What did you do to me?!** " He said, angry even in his weakened state. Clutching his head. He had a major headache, and for once it wasn't caused by the internal laughter of his neighbor.

" **Squidward, I think you need to go sit down. You're as pale as a ghost.** " With the mention of ghosts squidward's eyes turned red once more. With no energy to resist or complain, he let Spongebob lead him to the dining area. Taking a seat, he watched as the sponge went to get him a glass of water. It was then he noticed a backup in the line. Sounds of customers demanding for their orders to be taken echoing throughout the restaurant. Spongebob went to the register and began to take and fill their orders. Once the customers were satisfied, for the most part, he made his way back to the cashier. " **How do you feel?** " Spongebob questioned.

It was then he found Squidward Staring off into the distance once more. The glass of water shattered on the floor. Following the gaze, spongebob was greeted by the sight of red writing appearing on the wall. " **Forget me?"** It read. Spongebob froze as well. A Krustomer spotted the writing as well, letting out a sharp scream and running out of the restaurant. Followed by the rest of the Krustomers. Spongebob and Squidward frozen to their spots. With a flash of red, Spongebob found himself losing balance as he gained consciousness. Laying on the floor for a few seconds, he knew what he should do.

" **Mr. krabs!** " He shouted as he sprinted to his boss's office. Knocking frantically at the door. No answer. " **Mr. K?"** He gulped, opening the door. Inside the office everything looked in place. Except the crustacean, who was missing. Something was going on.. But what? Exiting the room, he made his way to the fellow employee. " **Squidward?** " Squidward flicked his eyes upward to meet the sponge's. " **Spongebob.. Something spooky is going on.** " He breathed. " **Something.. Or someone, wants us out of here. I say we listen.** " Spongebob looked back to the wall, now mysteriously clean. He nodded in response. The two looked around cautiously before rushing out of the Krusty Krab.

" **What'll we do?!** " Spongebob inquired worriedly. " **I'm going home! I cannot stand one more minute of this.** " Came the reply. " **Squidward, we can't what about mr krabs?** " " **Oh face it Spongebob, Mr. Krabs is probably long gone. And so are we if we stick around any longer."** He said sternly, as he made his way home. As Squidward faded into the distance, Spongebob stood there rethinking the situation. A loud scraping sounded from the building. Causing Spongebob to flee to his own house. After a particularly sleepless night. Spongebob knew what he had to do.

Putting on his best ghost fighting suit, he trekked down to the Krusty Krab. " **Eep** " Was his only response to what he saw before him. Mr. Krabs seemed to have been possessed, just like his employees. Rather than being frozen, he dawdled aimlessly around the restaurant. Slowly, the sponge crept forward. Upon getting closer, Mr. Krabs could be heard. " **Out… Get…. Get out..** "

Digging through his ghost hunting bag, he found Can of Spirits, said to easily contain any malicious ghoul.

Noticing the can lacked an easy open tab, and that he forgot a can opener. He did the next best thing. With his best throwing arm, he launched the can at the possessed crustacean. With eerie, unnatural movement, Mr. krabs turned his head. " **Get… OUUUUTTTTT** " He shrieked as the ghost within him left it's vessel. Heading right towards the sponge. Flinching, he prepared himself the best he could for the inevitable. The blur of an apparition stopped in its tracks. Wincing in apparent pain as the sight of Spongebob's spotted neckerchief. It shrieked in pain for a moment. While he had the chance, Spongebob ran over and put a dried up sea leprechaun necklace on his boss. After a short while, Mr. Krabs came to.

Clearly he had been possessed for longer than the other two. The ghost defeated, revealed its true form. The hash slinging slasher?! With a sigh he went over to a stool in the krusty krab, spookily hovering above the seat. " **People have never taken me seriously..** " Exchanging a glance with Mr. K, Spongebob went over to the ghost that had haunted him and his friends. " **Even after the bus hit me.. No one cared.** " He explained. " **I was never even buried, my body left for the buzzards to pick clean.** " Looking towards Mr. Krabs with his icy eyes, he continued. " **My own boss, never even noticed I was gone.. And now, you will both pay.** " It said, eyes glowing red. " **You were never put to rest?** " Said Spongebob, tears in his eyes. " **I can bury you.** " He proposed. " **That.. That would be real nice. Thank you son.** " As such the problem was solved, and the Hash Slinging Slasher, was able to move on.


End file.
